Remember the Rain
by X-Chillpill-X
Summary: complete and utter AU, near to no harry potter characters mentioned... Do not take strangers to your house... they may be wearing a mask and a hidden dagger in their hand...
1. The battle of the dinertable

Title:Remember the rain

Warnings: no warnings sofar, may change in later chapters

DC: I **DO** own the characters of this story as well as the plot!

Chapter 1: The battle of the dinertable

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aliana sighed and stretched. She winced as she heard an unhealthy sounding pop originating from her back. _Thank good I'm finished! _She went over to the window, opening it before leaning out and looking around. _There they are! _"Harry, Anie, Philip, Will dinner is finished! Wash your hands and come in!" Aliana shouted to the children playing outside. " Mother where should I put these?", came her oldest daughters soft voice from behind her. Turning around she saw Kathrina holding a bag filled with freshly picked herbs. "Just leave them by the stove I'll put them away later.", Ariana ordered, "oh and Kat, would you mind getting Ana and Steph from upstairs while I set the table?." Setting her bag down Kathrin left the kitchen in search of her siblings.

Their mother was already waiting when Will and his brothers came into the diningroom. They each set down at their respectiv places when two of their sisters and their youngest brother came in. " Mother, where are Mali and father?", Will asked curious as dinner was usually a familiy affeir where everyone was present.

" Your sister is staying with a friend tonight. Your father and I allowed it because her birthday is tomorrow. As to where your father is… I don't really know. He ran out of the house earlier muttering about having found something grand and testing it. You know him, Will. It probably is only another of his beloved potion experiments." Aliana explained to her second oldest rolling her eyes as she mentioned her husbands experiments.

Philip was scowling at his mother. " Why do you talk as if potions were something beneath you mother. They are important. They can save lives and a lot of other things. See without the right potion Steph would still be in bed and ill like a week ago. But now see he jumping around healthy. Not only that but potio…." He was cut of by his Harry. " I think we get it by now. Potions are the world. We should all pray to them and worship them like the gods they are." " Why you little..!", came Philips idignant shout. " Oh please Philip he is right. You make it sound as if you want to marry one of the damned things." Will came to Harrisons rescue. " The .. tthh… hhee … the dddda…daa.dddamned th.. thingssss?", Philip looked about ready to either kill his brothers or die of a hartattack himself. Laying a hand on Philips shoulder Harrys twin Nathaniel decided to add in his two coins. He adopted a dreamy look on his face. " Do not mind them brother mine. These simpletons will never understandt the beauty of the art of potions. Do not fear I can see it clearly before me now. You will become a famous brewer, be happily married to a sleeping potion and have lots and lots of beautliful little potion flasks running around in your cauldron-house.!" He lasted for about a second then he burst out laughing at his brothers face, which had become hopefull at the beginning of the speech but had now drastically changed into a mask of fury. Philip pulled back his arm and then punched Anie with all his might in the nose.

All of them sat stunned for a moment after the loud crack was heard. Nathaniels cries of pain were the only sound for about five seconds, then all hell broke loose. Harry looked ready to murder Philip for hurting his twin and was bearly restrained by an equally furious William who was debating wether he should hold Harry or help him with Philip.

Kathrin, always the sensible one took a crying Ana in her arms and a shocked Steph by the hand and lead them upstairs.

Aliana jumped up and practically flew to her sons side. She took a quick look at his nose before she started shouting orders to William and Harry.

Who were way to preocupied with staring down Philip to hear their mother.

" William! Harrison! Listen to me damnit!" Aliana shouted to them which finally got their attention. Their mother rarely swore but if she did you should lay low and play dead, otherwise you soon would be just that.

After telling them what to get her she and Will heaved Anie onto the bank, seeing as he had fainted from the shock of having his nose broken by his own brother.

Said older brother was standing exactly at the same spot the others had left him, starring disbelivingly at his fist. He had never hit anybody before. _Why did I do this? Why was I so angry at him for simply teasing me as we always do eachother?_ Philip felt ashamed when he heard the soft cry of pain comeing from the livingroom. Oh yes not only ashamed but very much so. He knew all would be angry and disappointed with him.

Edward sighed in releaf as his house came into view. His experiment had been a complete and utter failure. He just wanted to get home , eat something enjoy the evening with his family and maybe the night with his wife. He smiled as he pushed to frontdoor open. _Finally. At home. Ahh, delicious peace._

He didn't know what hit him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Hi people!

As I wrote in an other A/N in one of my stories, I am currently working on a long original story….. well this isn't it. This story will probably have about ten chapters and will most likely be updated fairly quick…!

Have fun while reading,

Cp


	2. To Hogwarts we go

Warnings:

Dc: I don't own the founders, Hogwarts. The rest is mine!

Chapter 2:

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward looked on in shock as his wife healed one of his sons. He raced over shoving Will out of the way, kneeling next to the bleeding and whimpering Anie. "What happened? What is wrong with him?" Edward asked panicking. " Clam down Edward. It's only his nose that is broken. I can heal that easily enough. Give me a pain reducing potion and a sleeping draught if you would?." His wifes gentle voice assured him that nothing bad had happened and he calmed down considerably. He stood up and went down to his lab to get the requested potions.

Ten minutes later Nathaniel looked as good as new and was sleeping peacefully.

" How did this happen anyway?" Edward questioned silently so as to not wake his son.

" Harry, Will and Anie were teasing Philip. He lost controll of his temper and hit Nathaniel. The rest you know." Aliana explained to her husband.

"Where is Philip?", Ed's voice was shaking from barely controlled anger. " He is still in the dining room I guess. But let me deal with him Ed. You had a long day and are easy to set off." "No! He needs to be punished. He didn't only break the rules of our family and hurt another member of it , but also acted against the "Laws of Magic"." " I konow. But please at least wait till the morning comes whith dishing out punishments." Aliana pleaded with him. " Very well. But in the morning I will talk to him!" the man gave in. His wife smiled at him thankfully.

" Ed could you please levitate Anie to his room? I'll just clean up the kitchen a bit before comeing to bed. Oh and Harry you should go to bed too. Tomorrow is the first day of shool. Will could you help me in the kitches before going to bed? I don't think you have to work tomorrow, no?" A trio of" Yes mother." and " Of course love." answered her before Will moved to the kitchen with her and the rest made their way up to bed.

As Aliana went through the door of the dining room she felt a litle bit of anger mixed mit worry when she saw Philip sitting dejectedly at the table with a troubled look on his face. "Philip you should go to bed. Your father and I will talk to you in the morning before you leave for Hogwarts." she finally said before going to the kitchen. As Will went by him he threw him a heated glare before turning his head away ignoring him.

A lone tear made it's way down Philips face before he stood up and left the room.

And so the morning came.

Philip and his parents had their talk. It was decided that as a punishment he wasn't allowed to leave Hogwarts on weekends till the winter holidays. He obediently accepted this.

His brothers, safe little Stephano were glaring at him all morning, and even Kathrin was ignoring him for the most part. As it was the only ones not angry with him were Ann-Margaret, because she still was too small to understand what had happened and Maria-Linda because she wasn't at home last evening. Mali would only get the news when they were all at Hogwarts seeing as the parents of a friend of hers were going to bring her there.

After breakfast it was time for them to leave. Allthough they lived on the very boarders of the castlegrounds of the shool they would take a portkey to London where flying carpets were waiting for the students to bring them to Hogwarts.

It wasn't forbidden to go to shool directly but thei parents insisted that it was important to get there like the majority of the studentbody so that nobody would be envious of them. The children found they rather liked the trims with the carpends so they never protested.

London:

They were standing before the five enormos carpets. One for each house and opne for the firstyears that had yet to be sorted.

The whole family came to say goodby to Philip, Nathaniel, Harrison and Maria-Linda. Mrs. LaVey had tears in her eyes and was hugging Mali, who was a firstyear , for the tenth time. A few meter away another mother could be seen doing the same to her daughter, the girl Mali hat been the night. After saing their goodbys the boys and Mali left for their respective houses, and in Malis case to the other firstyears. Waving to her family as they took of, Mali had to smile at her older sister and mother who both were obviously crying. Her little brother was waving enthusiastically at her, as was he little sister. She looked closer and could actually make out that her father also seemed to barely hold in his tears as yet another of his children left for shool.

When they got out of sight she turned around again to see her best friend Lucinda crying her eyes out. She took her in her arms and whispered soothing nonsense in the other girls ears. She would miss her family too but Cin was also an very emotional person.

Later the two could be found talking about shool and which founder would take them into his or her house. Lucinda was extremly nervous about not getting into Gryffindors house. Her parents and grandparents, the first generation to visit the shool, had all been in the house of the lion. She was worryed that her family would be disappointed if she would be sorted into an other house. Mali knew she didn't need to fear the sorting. Allthough most of her family had been in Slytherin also the other houses could be found. Her oldest brother Philius had been in Ravenclaw as was her older siter Kathrin. William had been in Slytherin as were the twins now. Philip too was is his final year in Slytherin. Her parents had both been Slytherins themselfes but her maternal grandmother had been in Hufflepuff while her husband was in Slytherin. Her fathers mother had been in Ravenclaw and his father in Slytherin. Both his siblings Sieglinde and Ludwig were in Gryffindore and her mothers sister Maria-Anna was in Hufflepuff.

It really didn't matter where she was placed.

Hogwarts:

All the students were already seated when the firstyears came in. At the headtable the old founders and other teachers were seated and smiled at the young ones as they shyly came nearer. When her name was finally called Mali stepped up and let the sortinghat be placed on her head by an elderly woman.

_Hmm.. where to place you young LaVey? Where to place you? .. You have a good mind and oh yes you are most definatly cunning and I see a thirst to proove yourself to your older siblings and parents. Yes I think you'll do good in "_**Slytherin! "… **the last word was spoken aloud. She gave the hat back to the woman and with a smile went to join her new house. Her brothers were clapping the loudest and the twins were shouting all over the table " That's our sister!". She sat down next to Harrison who had waved her over to him. From his other side Anie told her how proud they were and Mali couldn't stop smiling. She was so distracted by her brothers that when a person sat down next to her she whirled around shocked. " Im sorry I didn't want to scare you." the boy, obviously a firstyear too said. " That's allright. It was my own falt for not paying better attention to my surroundings. My names Maria-Linda LaVey but you can call me Mali, everybody does." " My name's Brachus Snape", the boy with the long black hair and hooked nose answered. " Well, nice to meet you Brachus, I hope we can be friends." She smiled winningly at him while saying that and Brachus could do nothing but smile back." I would like that."

Mali and Brac , he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow when she first shortened his name, could be seen talking to each other the rest of the evening until it was time to go back to the houses. As a prefect lead them away Mali smiled when they passed the group of firstyear Griffindors and waved at Lucinda. She was confused when Cin just looked at her with an unreadable face. She knew of the rivalies between their two houses but hadn't thought that those would come between them. She came back to reality when Brac asked her if something was wrong and looked at her worriedly. She quickly smiled to reassure him that everything was allright but kept silent for the rest of the night.

A/N: Hi!

How are you doing? How did you like it sofar?… please review!

Thanks!

Grüße,

Cp


	3. The wind of change

Warnings: ... still no warnings sofar... hehe I'm the perfect little angel, am I?

Dc: I don't own Harry Potter and any places persons or spells mentioned in the books or films

Chapter 3: The wind of change

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mali got up with groan. It got late the night before with the prefect telling them in a speech that lasted over an hour what would be expected from them as the youngest Slytherins. He was finally stopped by Anie and Harry when he still went on after an hour. They hexed his mouth shut and turned his hair green before simply leaving for bed. The other firstyears were shocked at their behavior and seemed a little afraid of them. Mali on the other hand just laughed, used to their antics, and after wishing Brachus a good night leaving for bed also, closely followed by the other female firstyears.

As it was Mali was not a morning person. Not at all. After washing up and dressing she left her room ready to go to breakfast. When she came down the staircase leading to the girls dormitories she found a way too awake Brachus waiting for her. Spoting her he threw her a bright smile which turned into a slightly hurt look as she only sneered in response before walking past him out of the slitherins dorms.

Harrison who watched the exchange hurried over and placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder. " Don't mind her. Mali simply hates mornings! Don't take it personal. I mean she has to like you because if she didn't she would have killed you for even considering beeing happy around her in the morning. " he explained with a smirk. The young Snape looked at him doutfully for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding his thanks. Harry simply smiled at him and then seemingly seeing someone special behind him waved at Brac before runing up to a quite beautiful girl huging her firecly. Brac guessed she was his girlfriend and paying nomore attention to them turned around and left for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------

Over the neyt two days it became kind of normal for Brac to wait for Mali to get up and then walk her to breakfast. After heving eaten her mood bettered considerably and they either went to the library or outside, down to the lake. There they would sit under an old oak tree which soon became their favourite place.

All too soon it was Monday and time for their first classes. After eating in the great hall the pair made their way to the potions classroom. They had this lesson together with Gryffindore. Mali was not happy about that. Over the weekend her and Lucinda had talked and ended up fighting. It seemed as if the two wouldn't be friend any longer.

So Mali and Brac sat down at a table in the second row. Near the front so they wouldn't miss anything but not in the first row either as to not look overeager.

With a bang the door flew open and their old but wise head of house strode in. Lord Slytherin.

The lesson was interesting to say the least. While not bad Mali was easily outdone by Brachus who seemd to be a natural with potions. Lord Slytherin seemed to notice that too and awarded the pair ten housepoints for a flawlessly made potion in their first lesson.

After the lesson ended the pair tried to make it's way to the transfiguration classroom and with a little bit of help from a fellow Slytherin they arrived perfectly on time like most students did. Lucinda and a boy from Gryffindore were at least ten minutes late. Lady Ravenclaw was not happy with them and took ten points from their house. As the two blushing firstyears sat down most Slytherins were snickering, amongst them also Brac and Mali. She felt a little guilty when Lucinda shot her a glare but then remembered that it had not been her but the other girl who ended their friendship.

It was their lunch break when the news hit the wizarding world and also the school. There had been an attack on Mungnus, a large wizarding town in Ireland. Only nine of about 250 people survived. The students and teachers alike were shocked. Ofcourse everybody knew of the Dark Lord currenly rising but this was his first big attack. Everybody knew what that meant. The Dark Lord Malus Caligo had declared war to the wizarding world. Classes were canceled that day and for weeks it had been decidedly silent in the castle. It took a long time, but the children had got used to it. Every now and then news of a battle would come and sometimes one or more students would start to cry having lost a loved one but still, within the castle everything still was kind of normal.

Allthough war raged outside the students weren't really touched by it. Only those who lost a friend or familymember to yet an other battle even thought about the war.

Maria-Linda and Brachus friendship grew and they settled into a comfortable rutine. They both were good in classes. Brac was especially excelling in Potions, Herbology and the Dark Arts while Malis strengths lay with Transfiguration, Charms and Runes. Both were well liked in their house and hated by the Gryffs especially by Lucinda Weasley, Geoffray Potter and Martinus Longbottom. Live was peacefull for the duo until one day everything should change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hi!

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but im currently quite ill and can't really concentrate for long. Chapters will get longer again soon … promise!

Anyway I wanted to thank MM for her lovely review - You're the best and I love your stories!

-------------------------------------------------

NEWSFLASH: Next chapter will have a list of Mali's family in it since it is quite a large one and one can easily get confused!

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it,

Cp


End file.
